Love Twisted Roots
by DearhGirl22
Summary: Es una historia BL así que por favor al que no le guste el genero no continuar leyendo. Esta historia esta protagonizada por Charlie Duncan, un chico de 16 años de edad. Charlie vive con el pesar de estar enamorado de no solo un chico, sino su hermano. Muchas razones validas ha tenido para mantener oculto ese sentimiento, pero... ¿cuanto durara esa situación?
1. Con el pie en el barro- prologo

**Con El Pie En El Barro- Prologo**

* * *

Soy victima de un amor no correspondido, prohibido en su totalidad, separado por un mar de sangre y prejuicios de la sociedad.

Mi nombre es Charlie Duncan, tengo 16 años de edad, soy un chico de 1,70 m de altura, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Mi madre murió cuando tenia 13 años, mi padre nos ha mantenido a mi y a mis hermanos desde entonces, pero con su sueldo de enfermero trabajando dobles turnos.

Tengo tres hermanas y un hermano.

Mi hermana mayor Paula Janely (para nosotros PJ) después de graduarse de preparatoria estudio para ser chef y luego de un año lo consiguió, ha trabajado desde entonces en el restauran de nuestro vecino, el Sr. Dabney. Sigue viviendo con nosotros para ayudar con la comida y para asegurarse de que estemos bien.

El segundo hijo, Tedd, salio de la universidad hace un par de años, se mudo de la casa y se fue a vivir con su novia Skyler, forman una linda pareja, aparentemente perfecta.

La siguiente hermana, Gabriela, esta a punto de graduarse en la Universidad, increíblemente y contrarrestando su personalidad totalmente escogió la carrera de Psicología. Cuando no esta en el instituto esta en su trabajo de medio tiempo como repartidora de pizzas, no es un trabajo muy bueno, pero no es malo, ademas fue fácil conseguirlo porque PJ trabajo en esa pizzeria un par de años.

El siguiente soy yo, y de mi, viene mi hermanita menor, Tania, va en secundaria, la verdad es que es muy linda y también inteligente, divertida ademas de agradable, por ahora, no se parece al resto de nosotros, a ella le atraen los problemas, el resto de nosotros los conseguíamos sin querer.

Estoy en una situación grave, de todas las personas en el mundo me ha tocado enamorarme de una en especifico, hasta ahora nadie se ha enterado de esos sentimientos y la verdad es que me gustaría mantenerlo así indefinidamente. Ni siquiera he tenido el valor de decírselo a esa persona, pero es que, y aunque lo diga yo, es algo muy extraño.

Ya lo dije, nos separa un mar de sangre, y aunque me duela decirlo, esa sangre es mía, y es de esa persona también, es la sangre de mi madre, y la de mi padre, es la sangre Duncan, porque yo... yo... he cometido el error... porque yo... Me he enamorado de uno de mis hermanos.


	2. En los labios del silencio

**En los labios del silencio- Prologo**

* * *

No soporto más la dulzura de este chocolate que con el paso de los años se va tornando más agrio. Intente dejar de comerlo pero se volvió adictivo, verlo día a día al abrir la nevera no me dejaba dejarlo. Su aroma, su textura, su color, su sabor, lo deseo con locura.

Estoy grave, mi salud ha empeorado, mi pensamiento se ha nublado, la visión ya no es lo que era. Me encanta y me duele estar enfermo, porque duele tanto?

Desde hace cuatro años siento una fuerte atracción hacia mi hermano, el tiempo se ha encargado de convertirla en amor.

No sabría explicar porque me interesa tanto, algo de él, todo de él me hace amarlo. Su belleza facial? Su esculpido cuerpo? quizás. Su inteligencia? Su seriedad? puede ser. Su amabilidad? Sus modales? posiblemente. Sus gustos? Su forma de actuar? no lo sé, no sé el porque, no sé como, solo sé que no pude evitarlo.

Cuando tenia doce comencé a prestar exagerada atención involuntaria al cuerpo de mi hermano. Compartíamos habitación así que el verlo no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Cuando salia del baño sin más que una toalla cubriéndole la entrepierna mis ojos no podían evitar voltear a mirarlo disimuladamente, algo que por tantos años había estado viendo, en ese momento me hacia sentir excitado, su piel clara descubierta bañada en gotas de roció. Muchas veces incluso se paseaba por la habitación solo en ropa interior, siempre lo había hecho, solo que hasta ese momento no lo había notado, para él no era incomodo, después de todo, eramos chicos y no solo eso, también hermanos.

Viví la típica historia de negación. Durante meses me negué rotundamente a tener sentimientos amorosos por Tedd. Salí con otras chicas, incluso con otros chicos, y aunque todavía no estaba al tanto de lo que sentía, pasaba todo el tiempo pensando en mi hermano. Por lo general mis citas eran interrumpidas por un "hablas mucho de tu hermano" o por un "debes admirar a tu hermano". Me decían que hablaba de el como si fuera un niño tratando sobre su superhéroe favorito, supuestamente lo describía como un Dios, en su totalidad perfecto, no se si esos cuestionamientos sean verdad pues realmente nunca escuche lo que decía.

Descubrí que sentía algo por él el día en que me presento a su novia, esa hermosa chica de ojos cafés y cabellos ondulado rojizo, con una cintura diminuta, piernas esbeltas, grandes senos, de minifaldas y blusitas con escote y el ombligo destapado. Ese dolor en mi pecho, esa extraña sensación de tristeza, ese amargo sabor agrio, esos celos.

Aclarados mis sentimientos, no pude evitar el comienzo de un diluvio, sobreviviendo con un arca vacía y estropeada.

Confusión, al principio me odie por ese estúpido sentimiento, intente eliminarlo, borrarlo, olvidarlo, sustituirlo, ignorarlo, pero nada dio efecto. Quise pensar que todo era cosa de mi imaginación pero tampoco era verdad. Quise pensar que todo era un capricho pasajero, pero esa sensación no desapareció. Quise saber porque él, pero no conseguí una respuesta.

Dolor por callar, verlo diariamente, viviendo bajo un mismo techo y durmiendo en la misma habitación... sabia que hablar sobre eso no era una opción válida pero me dolía no decirlo, o quizás me dolía más que no fuera a ser correspondido (que era lo mas probable), sabia que más que un beso, más que un abrazo, más que una intimidad, esperaba escuchar un "Te quiero".

Celos, aunque sabia que Skyler era la novia y prometida de mi hermano, no soportaba estar cerca de ella, lo mas cerca que estaba era en cenas familiares en las que Tedd insistía en que ambos debíamos asistir, sabia que ella no me había hecho nada malo intencionalmente pero realmente era un gran resentimiento que sentía al verlos acariciándose y hablándose dulcemente, aunque por otro lado, verlo feliz me alegraba. Incluso antes de la llegada de Skyler sentía celos de todo aquel a quien Tedd prestaba mas atención que a mi, eran muy pocos pero de vez en cuando me ignoraba por estar con sus amigos, sus amigas, algunos familiares e incluso Spencer, cuya presencia a su lado era tan o más común que cualquiera de nosotros, sus hermanos.

Deseo comprimido, su piel, su cabello, su aroma, todo él me hacia desear abrazarlo, besarlo, acariciarlo, tocarlo. Estar a su lado era inevitable, reprimir mis deseos o cumplirlos, también, solo estaba limitado a apretar mi puño, morderme los labios y resignarme a solo tener fantasías con su cuerpo... Solo eso...

Ocultar mis sentimiento, tener que actuar indiferentemente sobre la existencia de mi hermano. Fingir que esa "atracción" era inexistente, no solo frente a él, frente a todos. Evitaba lo más posible estar mucho a solas, me aseguraba de que antes de entrar a la habitación para ir a dormir que él ya estuviera dormido evadiendo silencios o conversaciones incomodas. El era muy amigo de salir con sus compañeros todo el día, así que se podría decir que muy poco tiempo estaba en la casa. Estaba bien, pues al mantenerme alejado de él no se daría cuenta, ademas, tampoco lo haría el resto de las personas en la casa, porque por más que actuaba e intentaba ignorar su existencia, siempre se escapaba una mirada y a la vez una sonrisa. Y aunque sabia que tenerlo cerca era problemático y tenerlo lejos era mejor, en el fondo siempre prefería que el estuviera conmigo.

Distracción, no podría decir que cada segundo del día estuviera pensando en él, pues después de todo era un estudiante de secundaria, pero si puedo decir que un 85 % del tiempo que estaba despierto mi cabeza estaba puesta en él. Cuando estaba cerca de Tedd lo pensaba, cuando estaba lejos, también. Que estará haciendo? Con quien estará? Donde se hallará? En que estará pensando? Y cosas así. Por otro lado también pensaba "esto es ridículo, un chico no debería pensar tanto en otro chico, y menos en su hermano" o quizá "sera que en algún momento de la vida llegara a sentir algo por mi?" también "porque él? Pudo ser cualquiera, porque tuvo que ser él?" Y otras muchas cosas que hacían doler mi cabeza. Pensarlo de vez en cuando afectaba en mis notas del colegio, pero nunca fue nada grave.

Con el tiempo me acostumbre a vivir bajo la lluvia, a reparar las brechas del arca y a ocultarme del sol, pero constantemente mi navío era atacado.


	3. Estas venas no son mias- narracion

**Estas Venas No Son Mias - Narración**

* * *

Esta noche me ha tocado hacer de niñero con Tania. Mi padre trabajaría toda la noche, Gabriela saldría con su novio George y PJ haria tiempo extra en el restauran. Ella ya tiene 13 años así que lo que tengo que hacer no es gran cosa, asegurarme de que se acueste a dormir a las once, y evitar que incendie la casa.

Tania y yo tenemos un lazo especial como hermanos, somos los más cercanos en edad, por eso compartimos un mayor tiempo de niñez, osea, jugamos, reímos, corrimos, peleamos y lloramos juntos.

Tania llego a la familia cuando tenia cinco años, para entonces, yo tenia ocho, un año antes de eso, yo era el nuevo en la familia.

Mi hermanita menor estuvo desde que nació hasta ese entonces en un orfanato. Me dijo que esos lugares no eran malos para vivir, tenían las tres comidas al día y se divertían entre amigos, pero, y aunque en ese tiempo ella no lo comprendía, hacia falta el calor de una familia. Una familia que la cuidara, que la instruyera, que la amara, que la regañara... hacia falta. también dijo que aunque era feliz en ese lugar, lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado fue ser adoptada por una familia, por nuestra familia.

Yo siempre supe que era tener una familia. Crecí con una madre y un padre a mi alrededor, lamentablemente, cuando tenia seis, murieron. Un accidente de auto me arrebato lo que más quería en el mundo, antes de eso, no lo sabia. Mis padres no tenían hermanos ni amigos cercanos que quisieran tomar mi custodia, pese eso me asignaron una familia temporal. Los Duncan fueron los primeros en tenderme la mano.

El primer día que entre a esta casa, custodiado por Mamá Amy y Papá Bob, estaban todos ellos allí, formados uno al lado del otro por orden de tamaño enfrente de la escalera, con un cartel en lo alto que decía "BIENVENIDO". Una chica alta y delgada de veinte años, con el pelo largo, rubio y laceo, con una gorra de pizzeria en su cabeza, con una minifalda blanca y una camisa amarilla. A su lado estaba un chico de diecisiete años, casi tan alto como la chica que anteriormente mencione, con el cabello igualmente rubio pero a diferencia que ella, él lo tenia descuidado, un poco crecido y alborotado, no se le veía mal, de hecho, le lucia. Vestía una playera morada, unos jeans negros y unos tenis azules. Luego seguía otra chica, de doce años, mucho mas baja de estatura que los otros dos, con el cabello negro, liso y hasta el largo de sus hombros. Vestía una sudadera anaranjada, unos jeans azules y unas sandalias de baño. Parecía que estaba enojada.

- Bienvenido- gritaron los jóvenes que me esperaban, los mayores tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero la menor lo dijo con indiferencia y fastidio.

PJ, la chica de veinte años, desde el principio siempre fue atenta conmigo, siempre me trato con cariño y nunca timbro la voz para llamare "hermano". Era, y sigue siendo una chica muy atractiva, divertida, torpe un setenta por ciento de las veces, muy poco madura, irresponsable, vaga, y muy sentimental, pero también es una persona que se preocupa por tu bienestar, siempre te tiende la mano para ayudarte.

Tedd, el chico, era, y sigue siendo un chico muy serio, rara vez le escuchabas decir un chiste, mucho mas raro era verlo reírse de uno. Según lo que me dijo PJ, comenzó a actuar como adulto desde muy pequeño, desde los 10 años exactamente, fue la edad en la que se entero que era adoptado, ya que llego a la familia desde que era un bebe no tenia recuerdos alguno sobre eso, pero la noticia le afecto. Se sintió como una carga para mamá y papá, por eso, siempre intento no causar problemas, no hacerse notar y no tener muchos gastos. A pesar de su seriedad, amigabilidad e interés no le faltaba, no era odioso ni mucho menos mal educado, siempre ayudaba a todos, siempre se preocupaba por todos, siempre estaba al pendiente de todos. Él no era para nada expresivo, ni emotivo, agresivo tampoco, amargado no era un termino para describirlos, el era feliz, solo no sonreía.

Gabriela, la chica de cabello oscuro, era agradable, con mamá, con papá, con PJ, y con Tedd, a mi? A mi me odiaba. Los primeros meses fue muy odiosa, no me dirigía la mirada, y cuando lo hacia lo hacia con desprecio y repugnancia. Escasa vez me hablaba, y era solo cuando era por obligación, ni el "buenos días" de su parte recibía. Era solo un pequeño, lo único que entendía en ese entonces es que a la chica mala no le gustaba estar cerca de mi, debía evitarla lo mas que pudiera. Hoy comprendo que ese odio inamovible era hacia la persona que vino a quitarle el puesto de la pequeña de la casa, y por ende, la persona que mas atención obtendría. Con el paso del tiempo inevitablemente sus rencores fueron desvaneciendo, nuestra comunicación mejoro, nuestros hábitos diarios también, nos relacionamos más y pasábamos mas tiempos juntos, hasta el punto de ser y actuar como hermanos, fue lindo la primera vez que la escuche decirme "hermanito" claro que eso fue pasado un año de mi llegada.

Papá Bob siempre fue muy atento, tanto conmigo como con el resto de mis hermanos, era compasivo y dócil, cuando nos metíamos en problemas (que era muy seguido) él era el primero en defendernos, y cuando era necesario castigo él se aseguraba que fuera lo más inocente posible. Se aseguraba que tuviéramos lo que quisiéramos las mayorías de las veces, un objeto, ropa nueva, permiso para salir de noche, para ir a una fiesta, para salir de viaje, el siempre nos apoyaba.

Mamá Amy era muy rígida, cuando queríamos algo ella era la primera en hacer todo lo posible para ponernos la contra, cuando hacíamos algo mal ella de una vez pensaba en un castigo sumamente severo (cosa que nunca era efectuada porque papá Bob siempre negociaba con ella), pese eso, siempre fue una madre amorosa y divertida, dispuesta a escuchar, dispuesta a aconsejar, dispuesta a perdonar, dispuesta a proteger, dispuesta a apachachar, dispuesta a amar.

En ese momento Tania bajo de la habitación a la sala y me encontró moqueando y lagrimeando.

-que te ocurre?

-no es nada- dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas y dejaba escapar una risita burlona- solo recordaba a mamá

Tania bajo de las escaleras, se acerco al sofá donde estaba sentado y me abrazo- recuerda, nuestra sangre no esta en las venas, esta en el apellido, en el hogar- al escuchar eso mi llanto se desato inconsolablemente, ella también lloro, seguimos abrazados, empapando el hombro del otro.

"Nuestra sangre no esta en las venas, esta en el apellido, en el hogar" era el lema de mamá Amy, lo decía cuando habían problemas familiares, cuando en algún momento se sentía desconfianza o alguien se sentía inadaptado. Siempre nos animo escucharla recitar su tan querido lema, nos hacia sentir unidos, nos hacia olvidarnos del conflicto.

Antes de que papá Bob se casara con mamá Amy, enviudo. Su esposa murió por una enfermedad cardíaca muy difícil de tratar. De ese matrimonio nació la pequeña PJ, nombrada como su madre que falleció unos días después de dar a luz, antes de que siquiera la niña fuera bautizada, el parto no tuvo que ver en nada en su decaimiento.

El apuesto Joven Bob se encargo de la niña solo, durante el tiempo que estaba trabajando, ella se quedaba en el departamento de maternidad del hospital, donde las enfermeras que allí atendían le hicieron el favor de atenderla. En su tiempo libre dedicaba todos los segundos posible a estar con la pequeña Paula, la adoraba, cada segundo a su lado lo hacia feliz.

Un día, cuando Bob terminaba su turno se dirigió a recoger a la bebe, al llegar pudo ver a una joven mirando la vitrina de recién nacidos con tristeza y desvelo. Al charlar un rato con ella descubrió en motivo de su decaída expresión. Era una mujer incapaz de tener hijos con un gran deseo de ser madre, estaba allí pues acababan de extraer sus ovarios, los cuales habían cogido un tumor. Bob sintió pena por ella, intento acercarse, charlaron, se hicieron amigos, siguieron charlando, y siguieron charlando, y antes de que esa sufrida mujer terminara su estancia de un mes en el hospital, se habían enamorado.

Esa mujer, era mamá Amy,así se conocieron. Con el tiempo comenzaron una relación, la cual termino en matrimonio. Papá Bob consiguió a otra persona más para amar, Paula consiguió una madre, mamá Amy consiguió un esposo bueno y amoroso y una dulce e inocente hija. Pasaron los años, y cuando ya no se oían los gritos infantiles de PJ la casa se vio envuelta en un silencio muy incomodo, entonces optaron por adoptar a un hijo. Tedd llego en ese momento, un inofensivo y precioso bebe. Con el tiempo se repitió la historia, allí llego Gabriela, tenia un año, esa pequeña y hermosa niña que compartía el mismo color de cabellos que mamá Amy. Después, aparecí. Se supone que estaría con ellos solo un tiempo, no tenían en mente adoptar más niños, pero a los tres meses de vivir con ellos, sucedió. Me ofrecieron y me abrieron las puertas para forman parte de su apellido y hogar, acepte rápida y felizmente, pues a pesar de la actitud de Gabriela (en ese entonces todavía era sangrona) me sentía feliz compartiendo con ellos. En ese momento, fue la primera vez que escuche el lema de mamá , dulces y abrazadoras palabras. Tania llego a la familia por petición de una monja que estaba a cargo del orfanato, esa anciana rogó a mamá y a papá que consideraran la idea de adoptar a una niña más, una niña que con el paso de los años solo había podido ver como sus amigos dejaban el lugar para unirse a familias. Mamá y Papá lo pensaron, y al final aceptaron. Esa niña fue tan amada por nuestros padres tanto como nosotros, y recibió nuestro afecto sin ningún problema, después de todo, todos somos una familia con la misma sangre.

Todos somos una familia con la misma sangre...

Aunque geneticamente el tabú de mi amor es débil, sinceramente tener el mismo apellido es suficiente como para prohibirlo.


	4. Espejismo de una locura- Narración

**Espejismo de una Locura- Narración**

* * *

Fue un miércoles, estaba tirado en el sofá de la sala viendo la televisión, a eso de las tres de la tarde. Mi padre estaba trabajando, Pj estaba en el restaurante, Gabriela en la universidad y Tania en el colegio, estaba solo y aburrido pues ese día habían cancelado las clases de la preparatoria debido a que había un problema de plagas.

El timbre sonó, y yo naturalmente me dirigí a la puerta para abrir.

Era Tedd, estaba con los ojos rojos y la cara agachada, traía consigo tres maletas grandes de cuero - ¿que les parece si me quedo unos días aquí? Extraño a mi familia- esa sonrisa que a leguas se notaba que era fingida.

Enseguida después de que yo haya dicho "ok" indiferentemente, se dirigió hacia mi habitación, la que por muchos años fue de ambos.

Pasaron horas, y estando en la sala no vi señales de Tedd, me pareció raro que no haya subido a ver la televisión conmigo, ni haya entrado a la cocina para comer, ni siquiera para usar el baño. Baje al sótano, a nuestra habitación, para ver que le ocurría, no pude entrar, la puerta estaba cerrada, y aunque toque y grite él no respondió, estaba preocupado. Salí corriendo a todo lo que daban mis piernas, sabia que en la cocina había un juego de llaves de todas las habitaciones así que fui por ellas, me costo encontrar la correcta pero finalmente lo hice.

Cuando al fin logre entrar, me halle con el cuerpo sudoroso de Tedd boca abajo sobre la cama, cubierto por varias mantas de distintos colores, con una almohada sobre su cabeza y un frasco de ibuprofenos vació en la mesita alado de la cama, me preocupe aun más. Por instinto le tome el pulso y revise su respiración, seguía respirando, con dificultad, pero lo hacia, su pulso era lento, estaba inconsciente. Retire la almohada y las mantas de su encima, le di la vuelta para que quedara boca arriba, y le grite- despierta, despierta- pero no me obedecía, le di un par de cachetadas en el rostro pero aun no reaccionaba, golpee algunas veces su pecho pero tampoco respondía, estaba entrando en pánico.

Su franela negra estaba adherida a su cuerpo, se definían perfectamente su abdomen, sus pectorales y sus bíceps, su cabello rubio un poco descuidado estaba empegostados sobre su frente. Sus labios y uñas se estaban tornado de un color morado, su piel clara se estaba volviendo azul. Tenia la boca abierta pues su subconsciente le decía que tenia que respirar, aunque yo sabia que él ya había decidido dejar de hacerlo, sin embargo, no podía respetar esa decisión.

Acordándome de algunas cosas, documentales de la televisión y clases en el colegio, de alguna forma sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer.

Su respiración forzada fue lo primero que me llamo la atención, debía hacer algo.

Incline hacia atrás su cabeza, dejando en alto su barbilla, le apreté la nariz con mi mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda sostenía su mentón, entonces procedí a a bes... darle respiración de boca a boca. Luego de tres series del beso de la vida y consecutivos empujones en el abdomen, despertó, tosiendo y dejando escapar a chorros saliva, apretujándose el pecho y sentándose con velocidad. Sin tiempo para alegrarme, le tome con fuerza la cabeza, lo incline para que sobre saliera de la cama e introduje mi dedo indice y el del medio en su garganta para inducir vomito. Vomitó como por un minuto, me asqueo el hecho de saber que yo tendría que limpiar, Tedd no tendría la cordura de hacerlo, y evitarlo no era posible, necesitaba un lavado de estomago para expulsar las toxinas que tuviera dentro.

Llene la tina con agua helada, y casi cargado lleve a Tedd hasta ella, lo mas difícil fue ayudarlo a subir las escaleras, pero no podía rendirme, me necesitaba. Él me apoyo muchas otras veces cuando yo ni siquiera sabia que quería ayuda. Pero creo que más que nada, es por que lo necesito.

Lo metí en la bañera, con toda la ropa puesta, seguía entre sueños, estaba embobado. Ni una palabra había salido de su boca, su cara estaba entristecida y decepcionada, tenia la mirada perdida, hasta ese momento, no me había mirado a la cara. Su cabeza estaba agachada, y su cuerpo relajado.

Le quite la franela sin problema alguno, no puso ninguna clase de resistencia, hacia todo según lo llevaba, sus brazos estaban a merced del movimiento que le impuse. Seguía sin levantar la mirada, sin dejar escuchar su voz, ni siquiera movimientos por su cuenta hacia.

Lo deje un momento solo mientras que bajaba a limpiar el piso del cuarto y cuando regrese estaba exactamente en la misma posición en que lo había dejado.

Mientras le frotaba la espalda con una esponja enjabonada, la situación comenzó a tener efecto sobre mi cuerpo, incluso estaba sintiéndome emocionado de que el estuviera en ese estado. Sin darme cuenta, deje caer la esponja, pero no había dejado de frotarlo. Mis manos estaban acariciando su piel lenta y apasionadamente desobedeciendo la cordura de mi cabeza, la cual decía " solo le estamos dando un baño", no se detuvieron, se pasearon por toda su espalda, sus hombros, su cuello, y mientras descendían, su pecho, su abdomen, su cintura, sus caderas, y pronto también su...

-sabes?- hablo, después de tanto tiempo, puede escuchar la voz suave de Tedd, en ese oportuno momento...

-uh?

-me han engañado- su mirada clavada en el agua, su cabeza inclinada, su cabello caído en lluvia, no pude ver su rostro ni sus ojos- los dos

-quienes?

-Skyler y... Y Spencer

-eh?- deseaba con toda las fuerzas que ese "engaño" no fuera el engaño que tenia en mente

-Los vi... Antes de llegar al trabajo me acorde que había dejado algo en la casa, y cuando regrese... los vi...

Odie a muerte a Skyler en ese momento, pero no tanto como a Spencer, Spencer había estado junto a Tedd desde que eran pequeños, eran mugre y uña, en las buenas y en las malas, me decepcione mucho de él.

-Charlie, me duele - al decir eso por fin busco verme, lo vi. Su hermosa cara estaba invadida por lagrimas, su mirada tumbada hacia doler mi alma, sus manos temblorosas decían que tenia miedo. Lo amo, me duele tanto verlo así- me duele...

-Todo estará bien -lo abrace prometiendo algo de lo que no estaba seguro, estaba totalmente aferrado a él, verlo sufrir duplicaba mi dolor, esa persona debía ser feliz, siempre debía ser feliz- lo sé

Ese abrazo, cálido y familiar, fue más tranquilizante para mi que para él. Mis brazos rodeando su figura desnuda, caliente y húmeda, mientras mis manos acariciaban su cabello, mi oreja junto a la suya, su aroma estando tan cerca. Sentía impotencia, rabia, tristeza, decepción, no podía hacer nada por él más que intercambiar temperaturas y afirmarle que estaba a su lado. Al principio seguía tendido sin responder al abrazo, pero luego de unos segundos me lo devolvió. Me sujeto tan fuerte que casi no respiraba, había un constante goteo sobre mi hombro, sus lagrimas tibias y su cuerpo mojado me estaban empapando.

Por alguna razón, ya fuera la tristeza, la confusión de su estado, o sea lo que sea en lo que estuviera pensando, me besó. Su lengua llevando a la mía en un espiral, nuestra saliva mezclándose, sus manos apretando la espalda de mi franela, las mías sostenían su pelo. Intente alejarme, de verdad que si, pero no me dejo. En un suceso repentino, inesperadamente me halo, en un parpadear de ojos estaba dentro de la tina, sentado sobre sus piernas. El agua estaba muy fría. Nuestras bocas seguían unidas, debía alejarme, lo sabia, pero... No pude... Los dedos ya no intentaban alejarlo de mi, lo sujetaban, lo acariciaban, seguían sus propias ordenes, mientras los suyos, los suyos se adentraban en mi playera, esa suave pero firme soñada caricia logro hacer que terminara de excitarme. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo se estremeció ante ese dulce movimiento.

Puede que por la sorpresa de ese hecho mi energía se desvaneció, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarme, quizás porque no sabia que hacer, o quizás porque mi cuerpo estaba intentado ocultar que ese detalle me gustaba. Lo cierto es que mientras mi cuerpo recaía incline la cabeza estrellado mi frente sobre su pecho, él acaricio mi cabello y me beso por encima del mismo -Lo siento- susurro sobre mi -lo lamento- el goteo nuevamente fluyo, ese lagrimeo... - de verdad, lo siento...- no llores, por favor... -lo Sssss- Lo bese...

El llanto se detuvo, me volvió a abrazar, fuerte... Separo nuestros labios, junto nuestras frentes, sonrió, y luego, susurro en mi oído con su típica voz seria "lo siento, pero..." llore, con una sonrisa en la cara, llore...


End file.
